Spider-Man: Marvel Team Up
Spider-Man goes on heroic adventures teaming up with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Wolverine and other heroes to thwart villains. The series franchise has the same similarities to a few shows like Batman: the Brave and the Bold and Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends but with Marvel Super Hero style series. Characters Main Character *Spider-Man (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) Other Heroes: *War Machine (Voiced by Dorian Harewood) *Nightcrawler (Voiced by Nolan North) *Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan) *Kitty Pryde (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest) *Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke) *Iron Man (Voiced by Adrian Pasdar) *Hawkeye (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) *Black Panther (Voiced by Tim Russ) *Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) *Ka-Zar (Voiced by John Cygan) *The Wasp (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Cyclops (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Jean Grey (Voiced by Leigh Allyn-Baker) *The Beast (Voiced by Kevin Micahel Richardson) *Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Terri Hawkes) *Wonder Man (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Iron Fist (Voiced by Peter Dobson) *Silver Surfer (Voiced by Chris Cox) *Invisble Woman (Voiced by Danica McKellar) *She Hulk (Voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) *Falcon (Voiced by Khary Payton) *Punisher (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Psylocke (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Songbird (Voiced by Susan Spano) *Thor (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Quicksilver (Voiced by Mark Hildreth) *Storm (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis) *Namor (Voiced by Joe J. Thomas) *Elektra (Voiced by Gabrille Carteris) *Hercules (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Luke Cage (Voiced by Khary Payton) *Mockingbird (Voiced by Elizabeth Daliy) *Emma Frost (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Black Knight (Voiced by J. B. Blanc) *Ant-Man (Voiced by Wally Wingert) *Dum Dum Dugan (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Nova (Voiced by Robert Tinkler) *Edwin Jarvis (Voiced by Phillip Proctor) *Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Maria Hill (Voiced by Margret Easley) *Ms. Marvel (Voiced by April Stewart) *Jubilee (Voiced by Danica McKellar) *Professor Xavier (Voiced by Richard McGonagle) *Rogue (Voiced by Erin Matthews) *Colossus (Voiced by Tim Russ) *Gambit (Voiced by J. B. Blanc) *Sunfire (Voiced by James Sie) *Shang-Chi (Voiced by James Sie) *Tigra (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) *Shanna The She Devil (Voiced by Masasa Moyo) *Adam Warlock (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Bishop (Voiced by Khary Payton) *Cable (Voiced by Lawerence Bayne) *Angel (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) *Goliath (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Captain Mar-vell (Voiced by Roger Rose) *Arachne (Voiced by Terri Hawkes) *US Agent (Voiced by Lawerence Bayne) *Tigra (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) *Howard The Duck (Voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Thundra (Voiced by Suasn Eisenberg) *Hellcat (Voiced by Gina Torres) *Misty Knight (Voiced by Susan Dailan) *Banshee (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Cloak (Voiced by Ahmed Best) *Dagger (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Valkyire (Voiced by Nika Futterman) *X-23 (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Werewolf by Night (Voiced by David Sobolov) *Forge (Voiced by Lou Diamond Phillips) *US Agent (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Captain Britain (Voiced by Brian Bloom) *Firebrand (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Guardian (Voiced by David Sobolov) Recurring Heroes: *Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom) *Col. Nick Fury (Voiced by Scott MacDonald) *Moon Knight (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) *Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom) *Speedbal/Penance (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *Ghost Rider (Voiced by Nolan North) *Wolverine (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *The Hulk (Voiced by Peter Lurie) *Blade (Voiced by Khary Payton) *The Thing (Voiced by Clancy Brown) *Deadpool (Voiced by John Kassir) *Prowler (Voiced by Tim Russ) *Human Torch (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Firestar (Voiced by Andrea Baker) *Tony Stark (Voiced by John Cygan) Spider-Men: *Ultimate Spider-Man (Voiced by Drake Bell) *2099 Spider-Man (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Noir Spider-Man (Voiced by Chirstopher Daniel Barnes) *1602 Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaton) *Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Rino Romano) Villians: *Doctor Doom (Voiced by ) *Galactus (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) *Batroc The Leaper (Voiced by ) *Red Skull (Voiced by Clancy Brown) *Loki (Voiced by Graham McTravish) *Enchantress (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) **Execuntioner (Voiced by ) *Baron Mordo (Voiced by ) *M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by ) *Sabretooth (Voiced by ) *Lady Deathstrike (Voiced by Kelly Hu) *Omega Red (Voiced by ) *Thunderbolt Ross (Voiced by ) *Rhino (Voiced by ) *Attuma (Voiced by ) *Magneto (Voiced by Clancy Brown) **Mystique (Voiced by ) **Pyro (Voiced by ) **Blob (Voiced by ) **Toad (Voiced by A.J. Buckley) **Avalanche (Voiced by Nolan North) **Mastermind (Voiced by ) **Juggernaut (Voiced by ) *Egghead (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by ) *Klaw (Voiced by ) *Thanos (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Dormmamu (Voiced by ) *Baron Mordo (Voiced by ) *Baron Strucker (Voiced by ) *Grim Reaper (Voiced by ) *Wrecking Crew **Wrecker (Voiced by ) **Piledriver (Voiced by ) **Bulldozer (Voiced by ) **Thunderball (Voiced by ) *Madame Hydra (Voiced by ) *Venom (Voiced by ) *Carnage (Voiced by ) *Morbius (Voiced by ) *Absorbing Man (Voiced by ) *Shocker (Voiced by ) *Kingpin (Voiced by ) **Hammerhead (Voiced by ) **Jackal (Voiced by ) *Kang (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) *Mandarin (Voiced by ) *Whirlwind (Voiced by J. B. Blanc) *Black Rose (Voiced by ) *Hypno Hustler (Voiced by ) *Inner Circle Club **Sebastian Shaw (Voiced by ) **Harry Leland (Voiced by ) **Selene (Voiced by April Stewart) **Donald Pierce (Voiced by ) **Stepford Cuckoos (Voiced by Tara Strong, Kari Wahlgren, Terri Hawkes, Kim Mai Guest, Andrea Baker) *Ymir (Voiced by ) *Vulture (Voiced by ) *Winter Soldier (Voiced by ) *Radioactive Man (Voiced by ) *Skrulls **Super Skrull (Voiced by ) **Paibok (Voiced by ) **Titannus (Voiced by ) *Doctor Octopus (Voiced by ) *Mysterio (Voiced by ) *Electro (Voiced by ) *Bullseye (Voiced by ) *Fin Fang Foom (Voiced by ) *Mikahail Rasputain (Voiced by ) *Dark Thunderbolts **Baron Zemo (Voiced by ) **Moonstone (Voiced by ) **Green Goblin (Voiced by ) **Beetle (Voiced by ) **Ghost (Voiced by ) **Centurius (Voiced by ) **Boomerang (Voiced by ) *Ultron (Voiced by James Horan) *Mr. Sinister (Voiced by Don Leslie) *Apocalpyse (Voiced by ) *Sauron (Voiced by ) *Garrok (Voiced by ) *Arcade (Voiced by ) *Titanium Man (Voiced by ) *Stilt-Man (Voiced by ) *Mac Gargan (Voiced by ) *The Russian (Voiced by ) **Jigsaw (Voiced by ) *Deacon Frost (Voiced by ) *Man-Ape (Voiced by ) *Shuma-Gorath (Voiced by ) *Strfye (Voiced by ) *Dr. Bong (Voiced by ) Episodes Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Category:Disney shows Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics